METRO BAROQUE
thumb Metro Baroque: es el tema central de la película Blood-C: The Last Dark 'compuesto y cantado por Nana Mizuki, quien también le da la voz a Saya Kisaragi. El mismo pudo ser escuchado brevemente en el 4to trailer del largometraje, y fue puesto en libertad el 13/05/2012 por medio de esta cuenta. Letra thumb|right|300 px 'Japones Watashi wo yobu no wa dare Suikyou ni odoru Netsu ni ukasareta Kono sekai de Houseki no you na uso Mi ni tsuke sasou Amaku midara na Manazashi ga karamitsuku Aragae nai Unmei no kakera tsunagi Awase uzuku honnou Shinku no tsuki kasa ga terashi dasu shinjitsu ni Moroku kuzure saru yume wo yami e to tsukitateru Oshiete eien no sono saki ga aru nara nani mo iranai Michishirube wa anata dake Anata wo yobu no wa datte Sugata no nai Tsumi ni torawarete Samayou hitori Mabataki mo deki nai hodo Sosogareru ai ni Tomadoi nagara oborete shimai sou Koko ni iru yo Itetsuita toki wo tokasu Sore wa sasayaki no Time Road Mai chiru gin no hana ni utsukushiku Musebu kono nakigoe ga kokoro wo kakimushiru Kotae te kowarenai joujitsu ga aru nara Yoru wo tobi koe ima ai ni iku Mabayui negai wa sou ? Itsumo tojikomete Mitasarenu sukima kizutsuke umeru Hana no nai hikari ni kogareteta Fuan ga mata yasuragi motome Saki mawari kurikaesu Shinku ni somaru tsuki kanashimi wo kirisaite Moroku kuzure saru yume ha ketsui ni kawaru Oshiete eien no sono saki ga aru nara nani mo iranai Michishirube wa anata dake 'Ingles' Who is calling me?thumb|right|300 px In this world that dances whimsically floating in my body as jewelry seductive lies Adorning A look sweet and sexy I can not fight this clinging against Vincula fragments of fate, oh painful instinct In truth illuminated by the shackles of the Scarlet Moon Drive a fragile dream collapsed into darkness Tell me, if there is a future for the future, I do not need anything My guide will be just you Who is calling you? One tramp caught in a sin amorphous Love it rests in you can not open or close seem to be soaked while Here I Melt hesitate frozen time, this is the time whispering path The silver flowers are blindingly beautiful spiral Sobbing, is the heartbreaking and tearful voice in my heart Answer me, if there is an indestructible Please Volare beyond tonight to find now A desire to be dazzling, it is true ... Hurting is always locked the gap will never be filled, burying a light Burning without flowers Stillness seeks peace again and repeating Anticipating The crimson-tinged moon cuts the pain uncovered Changing a fragile dream collapsed in determining Tell me, if there is a future for the future, I do not need anything My guide will be just you. 'Español' ¿Quién es el que me llama? thumb|right|299 px En este mundo que baila caprichosamente flotando en mi cuerpo Adornando mentiras como joyas seductoras Una mirada dulce y sensual esta aferrada No puedo luchar en su contra Vincula los fragmentos del destino, oh doloroso instinto En la verdad iluminada por los grilletes de la luna escarlata Conduce un sueño frágil derrumbado dentro de la oscuridad Dime, si hay un futuro para el futuro, yo no necesito nada Mi guía serás solo tú ¿Quién es el que te llama? Un solo vagabundo atrapado en un pecado amorfo El amor que descansa en ti no se puede abrir ni cerrar Pareces estar empapado mientras vacilas Aquí estoy Derrite el tiempo congelado; este es el susurrante camino del tiempo Las flores plateadas en espiral son cegadoramente bellas Sollozando, esta la desgarradora y llorosa voz en mi corazón Contéstame, si hay un indestructible favor Volare más allá de esta noche para encontrarte ahora Un deslumbrante deseo será, es cierto... siempre está encerrado Lastimando la brecha que nunca se llenara, enterrándolo Quemando por una luz sin flores La quietud busca la paz una vez más Anticipándose y repitiéndose La luna teñida de carmesí corta el dolor destapado Cambiando un sueño frágil derrumbado dentro de la determinación Dime, si hay un futuro para el futuro, yo no necesito nada Mi guía serás solo tú. Estilo Lyrics en:METRO BAROQUE Categoría:ost de la película Categoría:Música Categoría:APOYANDO A BLOOD-C Categoría:Apoyando a blood c Categoría:SAYA